


Febbre

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Series: Summerbingochallenge 2019 Hurt/comfort [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injections, SEP, Vomiting, WRITTEN IN ITALIAN DO NOT ENTER IF YOU DON'T READ IT
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: summerbingochallenge10 - Febbre: R76; Jack è la nuova matricola del SEP, come altri prima di lui deve sopravvivere al siero che gli permetterà di diventare un supersoldato. Peccato che una volta sparata in corpo quella roba non tutti ne escano vivi. Gabriel, ormai già navigato, per un motivo o per l'altro veglia su di lui





	Febbre

10 - Febbre: R76; Jack è la nuova matricola del SEP, come altri prima di lui deve sopravvivere al siero che gli permetterà di diventare un supersoldato. Peccato che una volta sparata in corpo quella roba non tutti ne escano vivi. Gabriel, ormai già navigato, per un motivo o per l'altro veglia su di lui 

Quanti anni aveva Morrison? Quella fu la prima domanda che salì alla mente di Gabriel quando lo vide la prima volta seduto sulle sedie nella sala d’attesa per ricevere il suo primo ciclo di iniezioni. 

Siccome il primo turno di supersoldati non aveva dato gli effetti sperati (ovvero su 60 candidati solamente in 5 erano sopravissuti), la commissione che era a capo delle operazioni decise di prelevare altri sedici candidati e ricominciare gli esperimenti, affidandoli ad ognuno dei sopravvissuti. E a Gabriel erano capitati appunto questi due, Morrison e Rodriguez. 

Aveva dovuto supervisionare il loro allenamento presiero, controllare la loro dieta, fino a quando Rodriguez non ce la fece più a sopportare e decise di mollare il colpo, lasciando Reyes e Morrison soli. 

Morrison invece diede proprio il meglio di sé, seguendo gli ordini e comportandosi come un bravo soldato, dimostrando a Reyes che ce l’avrebbe fatta, forse, e Reyes non si aspettava di meglio. 

Solo quando furono lì in quella sala d’attesa non gli spuntò in testa quella domanda. Quanti anni aveva quel ragazzo che in quel momento si stava mangiando le unghie fino a farle sanguinare? Quanti ne aveva quando era entrato in quella guerra che aveva costretto chi stava in carica a creare quel programma e a prendere queste durissime decisioni rischiando la vita di decine di persone? 

Posò una mano sulla spalla di Jack, per fargli smettere di mordersi le unghie e lo sentì smettere di tremare pure. Buon segno. 

“Se hai fatto come ti ho detto, andrà tutto bene. Sei forte, riuscirai a sostenerlo.” 

Jack non rispose, ma fece solamente un cenno con la testa, guardando avanti a sé mentre aspettavano. 

Dopo dieci minuti, uscirono due medici dalla porta, uno di essi aveva una cartellina e l’altra un sorriso un po’ sinistro. 

“Soldato numero 76.” 

Esclamò, facendo spazio in modo che Morrison avesse potuto entrare. Jack fece un sospiro, prendendo fiato e si alzò, guardando Gabriel che gli fece un cenno di assenso. 

“Ti aspetto qui.” 

Lo rassicurò, sedendosi sulla poltrona lasciata libera. Allora Jack entrò e i dottori chiusero la porta dietro di lui. 

Ci volle decisamente più del previsto, e quando ebbero finito, Jack uscì dalla sala pallido come un cencio e tutto sudato. 

Gabriel lo resse immediatamente, mettendosi un braccio sopra le spalle per sorreggerlo e lo aiutò ad arrivare in camera. 

“vedi che ce l’hai fatta? Va tutto bene, sei un campione. Andiamo a riposarci un po’ ora...” 

Gli disse, portandolo fino alla sua stanza e lasciandolo aprire la porta a combinazione. Giudò Jack fino al letto e lo aiutò a stendersi, sentendolo che faceva fatica a reggersi in piedi. 

Una volta fatto stendere sul letto andò a recuperare una bottiglietta d’acqua e lo costrinse a berla tutta, sapendo quanta sete avrebbe avuto. E quanto avrebbe sudato probabilmente. 

Gli tastò la fronte e i lati del collo per sentire le tonsille, guardandolo mentre Jack aveva gli occhi opachi dalla febbre che stava salendo. 

Sospirò allora, lasciandolo tranquillo nel letto e recuperando una sedia, prendendo il suo pad per poter svolgere un po’ di lavoro. 

“Adesso riposati, non preoccuparti, se hai bisogno sono qui per te.” 

Perché sapeva come ci si sentiva. Lui era sopravvissuto e avrebbe fatto di tutto per fare in modo che anche Morrison avrebbe fatto lo stesso. 

Fu una lunga notte. 

Jack si rigirava nel letto, sudando, con l’intero copro che bolliva e con gli occhi che bruciavano, allora Gabriel, sentendo quanto scottava, lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo mise seduto sul water nel piccolo bagno, facendogli degli impacchi di acqua fredda per abbassargli un po’ la temperatura, e per qualche ora fu abbastanza. 

Però poi cominciò la nausea. E il sangue dal naso. Ma Gabriel era sempre lì, pronto con ogni mezzo per fare in modo che andasse tutto liscio e con il minimo stress per Morrison. 

Gli pulì il sangue dal naso, gli fece bere una medicina per la nausea (approvata dagli scienziati del SEP in modo che non interagisse con il siero) e gli resse la fronte quando inevitabilmente il biondo non dovette svuotarsi lo stomaco. 

E più si prendeva cura di lui, più Gabriel rifletteva su quella situazione. Fino a quando, verso le quattro del mattino, non crollò addormentato accanto al suo paziente, che finalmente dormiva tranquillo, sfinito dalla sua interazione con il siero. 

Gabriel si svegliò a mezzogiorno, nessuna sveglia aveva suonato ed il letto era vuoto. Si alzò lentamente, perplesso e cercando Jack con gli occhi, quando sentì il suono della doccia spegnersi, e dopo qualche minuto, qualcuno uscì dal bagno. 

Se prima Jack Francis Morrison era ben messo, in quel momento era come se gli avessero pompato i muscoli con una pompetta per palloncini. Ed era solo la prima iniezione. 

Jack si voltò verso di lui, passandosi un asciugamano tra i capelli e sorridendogli. 

“Mi fanno male gli occhi. Credo che sia l’ultimo effetto collaterale. Anche a te è successo?” 

Gabriel scosse la testa, andando verso di lui e controllando appena, scrutandolo negli occhi come a cercare granelli di sabbia o altro... 

“No, mai avuto male agli occhi. E per il resto, come ti senti? Nausea? Febbre?” 

“No, no... mi sento benissimo, come se fossi rinato. E... probabilmente, sarei stato ancora peggio se non fosse stato per te.” 

E gli tese la mano, un cenno di amicizia, cameratismo... e di lontananza. 

“Grazie.” 

Gabriel gliela strinse, annuendo. 

“Oh beh, questa era solo la prima iniezione, vedremo se sarai così vispo anche dopo le altre.” 

E dovette scoppiare a ridere all’espressione sbalordita di Jack. 

“Solo la prima???” 

“Certo, cosa ti aspettavi, di diventare il supersoldato perfetto in una notte? Oh no, per diventare come me dovrai passarne altre. Fino a quando non raggiungerai il tuo limite, ma a vedere come ti ha reso solo una, non credo che dovrai subirne molte altre ancora. “ 

Jack cominciò a cercare qualcosa per vestirsi, domandandogli. 

“Tu quante ne hai dovute fare prima di arrivare al tuo limite?” 

Gabriel si massaggiò un braccio, andando a sedersi al tavolo. 

“Quattordici.” 

Jack si sedette di fronte a lui, guardandolo serio. 

“E... sono tutte così?” 

“No, a volte sono anche peggio. Sei pronto per il peggior dolore che subirai mai nella tua vita?” 

Jack puntò i suoi occhi azzurri in quelli di Gabriel. Gabriel rispose al suo sguardo con determinazione. 

“Si, se tu mi starai accanto.” 

E Gabriel fece uno sbuffo divertito. 

“Ti prometto che non mi muoverò di un centimetro.”


End file.
